fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Kodeks
No jak na razie z tych FFów które czytałem to "Kodeks" najbardziej mi się podoba. Kilka uwag bym miał, ale nie chce mi się rozpisywać. 8+/10 --Tercio 19:53, lut 21, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo dobry FF, z resztą jak większość FFów Twojego autorstwa. Ciekawa fabuła i akcja, która mnie wciągnęła. Dużo cytatów, które (jak ten obecny) zasługują na pozycję cytatu tygodnia. Jedyne, co mnie trochę denerwowało, to te zwroty typu "jak on się nazywał? A, tak, przykład." i tym podobne (chyba wiesz, o co mi chodzi Horseless]] Horseman 20:03, lut 21, 2013 (UTC) Jak mówił Tercio, to chyba najlepszy z twoich FF'ów, fabuła jest dobra, czekam na więcej FF'ów o Voxie. Ajson 20:21, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Hm... Kilka wątków można było rozwinąć, i to bardzo, jak np. Spikorr i inne postacie z "gangu". Fabuła... może być, niby jest jakaś tajemnica i dochodzenie, ale można było rozegrać to lepiej, i zrobić z tego thriller lub kryminał pierwszej klasy. Na początku obawiałem się, że nie zrozumiem, bo było sporo odniesień do przeszłości Voxa... ale nie. ._. Meh, nudne podteksty, podobnie jak w Wp. No i tytuł, a treść ;_;. Kilka zdań o kodeksie, reszta... to dochodzenio-emocjonalne wątpliwości. Początek mnie zaciekawił. Całe szczęście, że nie ma błędów. :v Akuumo 11:13, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Szczerze? Z całej czwórki twoich FFów traktujących o głównej historii ten jest moim zdaniem najsłabszy, jednocześnie jednak lepszy od takich "W niewoli" czy "Podróż ku przeznaczeniu". Skąd ta sprzeczność? No, bo fabularnie góruje, ale jeśli chodzi o to, jak bardzo go zapamiętałem i będę pamiętał... no, tu może być gorzej. Zanim ktokolwiek (maybe?) zacznie mi mówić jak bardzo się nie znam, pozwólcie wyjaśnić. Czego to wina? Na pewno nie wątków, przecież wspomniałem, że fabuła jest spoko. Postaci? Meh, one się nie liczą jeśli chodzi o zapamiętanie przesłania FFa. Więc co? Chyba właśnie treść, prowadzenie akcji, które sprawiały, że wydarzenia opowiadania nie zapadały mi w pamięć. Nie mam nic do stylu pisania, jest dobry, a nawet bardzo dobry, jak to mawia pewien... dobra, wróć! Wydaje mi się, że właśnie prowadzenie akcji ukazane w treści sprawiło, że FF do mnie nie przemawia w tej kwestii. Wszystko zdawało się takie mętne, było dobre i pamiętliwe tylko wtedy, gdy to czytałeś, na bieżąco. Później - zanikało. I lecieliśmy dalej. Ale, ale! Czas skończyć z tym pesymistycznym wprowadzeniem. Zacznijmy mówić o tym, co dobre. A co było dobre? No właśnie, wspomniana fabuła. Chociaż ją bardziej wstawiłbym na neutralnym gruncie, bo nie wyróżniała się specjalnie niczym, ale przynajmniej mogła ciekawić. I chwała jej za to. Walki. Oj tak, to największy plus całego FFa. Dobrze opisane, dobrze poprowadzone, dobrze wyważone. Pewnie zdarzały się głupoty logiczne albo jakieś potknięcia, ale to mało znaczy dla ogółu. Ogólnie opisy - dobre, podobają mi się, lekkie, widać, że robione tak, jak chciałeś, bez zbędnego zmuszania się. Osobny akapit dla postaci. Ekhem. Vox to pierdoła. Paradoksalnie chyba najsłabsza postać tego FFa. Wiecznie płaczący, zastanawiający się nad sensem własnego życia, ciągle chlejący, w depresji trwający, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Nie przekonał mnie tutaj. Hikira, jak to Hikira, była ok, bo za mało występowała, aby coś spieprzyć. Co do bardziej znaczących postaci, Taive, czyli główny zloł, spełniał swoją rolę dobrze, Spikorr jako brutalny pomagier także. Spodobał mi się za to Soundrone, ciekawie wykoncypowana postać (myślcie o tym słowie, co chcecie). Znaczy, podobał mi się do czasu, gdy odkryłem, że jest w stanie imitować głos, a nie tylko odtwarzać kwestię. Wtedy trochę podupadł w moich oczach, ale to wciąż przemyślana postać. Karanak to tylko zwierzaczek tych złych, trochę większy niż nasze. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o niego. O Dromie Śmierciożercy nie ma co powiedzieć, to tylko narzędzie fabularne, i tyle. Osobną część przeznaczę dla jeszcze kolejnej postaci. Mianowicie dla Arctici, która zaskoczyła mnie w tym FFie pozytywnie. Przedstawiona tu jej postać nawet przypadła mi (!) do gustu, dobrze rozpisana, i nie tak irytująca jak np. "W niewoli". Wciąż była denerwująca, nie powiem, że nie, ale jawi się jako nawet przyjemna postać. Jest tutaj bowiem czymś w rodzaju zagubionej dziewczynki, która nie może pogodzić przeszłości z teraźniejszością, jest odrzucana i nierozumiana. Oczywiście to się zmienia za sprawą naszego MC, który, o ironio losu, wyszedł w obsadzie moim zdaniem najgorzej. Tak czy inaczej, Arctica wyszła naprawdę spoko, bez żadnego sarkazmu czy ironii. Miejmy nadzieję, że tego nie spieprzysz. Ogółem - duży plus. Epilog. Jakże krótki, a jakże wiele podrodziałów nam zaprezentował. I jak wiele ciekawych. Posądzam tą postać, co rozmawiała z Hikirą, o bycie Zaldiarem, chociaż nie mogę mieć co do tego pewności (EDIT: Sprawa nieaktualna, fragment został zmieniony). Wiadomo, że tą postacią pałającą chęcią zemsty jest zdecydowanie Tanith. Pierwsza zaś część mówi o jakiejś kolejnej tajemnicy, którą odkryjemy w następnych FFach. Reszta w sumie niewiele niemówi. No, a teraz "punktowe" podsumowanie: + Walki + Opisy + Całkiem nieźle rozpisany epilog + Soundrone ++ Arctica (!) +/- Fabuła - Opowiadanie niezapadające w pamięć, momentami nudnawe - Kilka mało interesujących postaci... - ...w tym najgorszy Vox - Główny bohater najgorszą postacią - CLICHÉ BREAKAH!!! Serio, tu jest tyle cliché, że to aż zalicza się do minusów. Pomińmy niektóre błędy, które i tak poprawiałeś, one nie mają znaczenia. Co innego gdybyś ich nie poprawił. Niestety, nawet JEŚLI Arctica jest tutaj znośna, ba, nawet na plus, to opowiadaniu nie mogę dać więcej niż 7,5/10, bo choć plusów więcej, to minusy godzą, oj godzą ciężko. Mimo to, czekam na kontynuacje, lepsze kontynuacje. Mówił dla was Tenebris, dziękuję, dobranoc. :Vox miał być pierdołą. Tzn. może nie tyle pierdołą, co "emocjonalnym rozjebem". Na tym polegał ten FF. Na wewnętrznych konfliktach, KRYZYSIE WIARY i takie tam. No i pod koniec przestał być ciotą. Nie każdy urodził się takim Suvilem, Navu czy Florexem :v Cała opowieść miała polegać na jego rozterkach i rozmyślaniach na temat jego przeznaczenia, Kodeksu itd. (stąd tytuł, duh). Może nie wszystkim przypadło to do gustu, ale cóż, bywa. Na pocieszenie dodam, że "profil psychologiczny" zarówno Voxa jak i Arctici został już w miarę uporządkowany, więc w następnych FFach będzie mniej (jeśli nie zero) mentalnego rozjebstwa. I WOW, nie spodziewałem się że komukolwiek (a zwłaszcza tobie) przypadnie do gustu Arctica :x Chociaż, taki był mój cel, więc, fajnie że udało mi się go osiągnąć :v :Co do samej treści FFa, no to, cóż, to nie jest mój ulubiony fragment historii Voxa, więc wyszło jak wyszło. Za to zdradzę, że w następnych FFach zaczną się już prawdziwe akcje, spiski, intrygi, pościgi i wybuchy. Co do epilogu, to, well, ta postać rozmawiająca z Hikirą to niekoniecznie musi być Zaldiar, ale przespałem się z tym i uznałem że ten wątek jest trochę meh i mwah, więc sobie go daruję. :I gdzie niby w tym FFie jest aż tyle cliché? Ja sam naliczyłem... może jedno? Dwa? Albo mniej :/ W każdym razie, dzięki za ocenę, miło mi, że ktoś to czyta (i komentuje, bo np. taki Darkam też czyta (ponoć), a nie komentuje. Menda jedna). I mam nadzieję, że moje następne FFy będą dla ciebie ciekawsze :v Voxovan 12:40, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Spoko. Do samych "konfliktów" Voxa nie mam nic, bardziej do jego postaci tutaj. Ogólnie to i tak dobrze, że nie jest OPkiem, jak wspomniane powyżej przykłady :v Co do cliché, sądzę, że było troszeczkę więcej, niektóre pewne, inne może wymuszone, ale cóż, to mało istotny minus. No, Arctica rzeczywiście była tutaj sympatyczniejszym bohaterem, także gratuluję :x Teraz pozostaje tylko czekać na twoje następne FFy. I na Bp. Tenebris Ej, Suvil się nie urodził, on został stworzony, jak wszyscy inni mieszkańcy WM. Hm, jakby tu napisać dłuższą recenzję, niż Tene... Zacznijmy od postaci. Brawo, Vox, naprawdę brawo. Gratuluję. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Arctica w pewnym momencie wkurwiła mnie bardziej niż w Wn, nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Miało to miejsce podczas jej kłótni numer 132432324243248934890 z Voxem i wynikającego z niego płakania w poduszkę. I tak, ja jej obecność zaliczam na minus. "Silna i niezależna kobieta" skończyła jako dama w opałach, przez cały FF nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z Karanakiem, którego Vox pokonał bez większego wysiłku. I irytowała mnie. Bardzo. Na szczęście (chyba) przestała użalać się nad sobą. Nareszcie. Albo mi się zdaje, albo z każdym kolejnym opowiadaniem Vox robi się większą cipą :s Też użala się nad sobą, a jego pieprzenie o Kodeksie można porównać do "bo wolę jak jest kanonicznie" lub "nie wiemy czy to nie jest w pewnym sensie prequel". Wybaczyłbym mu, gdyby w 8 rozdziale w pojedynkę wykosił Taive'a, Karanaka, Soundrona i Spikorra, ale Karanak przeżył, Soundrone wbił się w oszronioną ścianę (musiałem sprawdzić, nie pamiętałem) a Spikorra wykosił Taive. I jaką zasadę ustalił Vox? Może zacznie używać żywiołu? (Bo ma z tym problem. Serio.) Hm, mam nadzieję, że teraz nasza Toa Dźwięku nie utknie w jakimś trójkącie z Hikirą i Arcticą, bo to byłoby jeszcze bardziej lamerskie niż Ceo odprawiający egzorcyzm. Hikira. Było jej mało. Nie, nawet nie za dużo, po prostu mało. Cieszę się. Podobnie jak przedtem, stanowiła jakieśtam wsparcie dla Voxa, ale finałową walkę musiał on już stoczyć sam. I dobrze. Taive. Był kupą gówna i idiotą, jeśli a) proponował współpracę tej ciocie Voxowi b) uwierzył, że ta ciota mu pomoże. Chociaż zaoferował pracę także Spikorrowi... Miał swoje motywy, którymi było odnalezienie Zaldiara (chyba, nie pamiętam), co także było motywami złoczyńcy w Pkp...? :/ Cóż, Toa Zaldiar wydaje się być bardzo interesującą postacią, ciekawe kiedy go poznamy :) Pojawił się we wspomnieniach na początku i wypadł bardzo fajne, ale nadal pozostał niedosyt. Nie będę się wypowiadał o przydupasach Taive'a, bo byli tylko narzędziami. A Soundrone był OP. Droma. Wow, on z kolei był kupą gówna na miarę Bandaka. Serio. I... prawie pokonał Voxa, którego musiała uratować... Arctica? :/ Huh. A jego nagłe ujawnienie jako złego... było z dupy. Dlaczego był zły? Dlaczego Taive z nim współpracował? Jak stał się MISTRZEM PSYCHOTRONIKI? Skąd wziął zwierciadło? Elaine była narzędziem fabularnym, nikogo nie obeszła jej śmierć. Heh. Teraz co nieco o fabule. Była w porządku, naprawdę w porządku, bohaterowie mieli swoje motywacje, problemy i kryzysy tożsamości (co było mniej udane). Taive uknuł jakiś spisek mający... eee... chyba... dorwanie Zaldiara, jak pisałem wcześniej, a w tym celu dopadł Elaine i... ją zabił. Bodajże. Tym samym utknął w ślepym zaułku. Więc Vox nie do końca pokrzyżował jego plany, bo one... wygasły. I guess. Styl pisania, oczywiście, jest bardzo dobry, nie ma w nim #tenebrizmów, a te kilka literówek (kilka, heh, nie to co u mnie) nie wpływa na odbiór treści. Sprawnie tworzysz opisy i przekazujesz odczucia postaci. Świat przedstawiony w opowiadaniu nie jest aż taki ciekawy, bo to rip-off Metru Nui i momentami rip-off Lord Biznes, aczkolwiek nie tak Lord Biznes jak w Pkp. Opisy walk stoją na wysokim poziomie, umieszczenie cię wśród piszących Turnieju FB było dobrą decyzją :) Co prawda, niektóre starcia mogły się potoczyć inaczej (np. gdyby Vox wpadł na to, by użyć żywiołu), ale jest bardzo dobrze. Nie mam się do czego przyczepić, walki były różnorodne, Arctica vs. Karanak, Vox vs. Spikorr, Vox vs. pijani ludzie, Vox vs. wszyscy, całkiem ok. I mówię teraz bez ironii. Epilog. Meeeeeeeeh. Nie wiem, gdzie wy tam dostrzegacie Hikirę rozmawiającą z Zaldiarem, jak dla mnie był to Vox, ponieważ "Vox stanął przed wejściem (...)". Nie interesuje mnie, powtarzam, nie interesuje mnie, że Vox usunął ten fragment, puff. Zarysowanie kolejnych graczy, nic nadzwyczajnego. Jakiś "kolczasty" i "barczysty", którzy chcą realizować plan, jestem w osiemdziesięciu procentach (więcej znaków -> dłuższe od recki Tenebrisa Trzydzieści Dwa) pewien, że chodzi im od zniszczenie kolejnej pieczęci Nihila Nostry. Tak. Najbardziej z dupy wydaje się być wzięta UNNAMED GIRLFRIEND, aka Tanith, której już nie lubię. Tak, już. :) Do usług. Czyżby szykował się team-up złoczyńców... znowu? :/ Sam Kodeks... Życie szanuj, bezprawnie nie uśmiercaj... Nie. W porównaniu do dawnego Kodeksu, te nagłe wspominanie zasad Toa nie było taki z dupy i bezsensowne oraz nagłe i urwane. Ale teraz nadal jest z dupy. Sądzę, że ktoś taki jak ty mógł zrobić to lepiej, może nawet o niebo lepiej. Praktycznie jedyne rozważania o Kodeksie Toa należą do tej cipki głównego bohatera. Taive chce obalić Kodeks Toa, te zasady przed wiekami spisane, ale nie ma tyle charyzmy, talentu, urody, mocy i Nidhikiego jak Tuyet. Oraz, jak wcześniej wspomniałem, to kupa gówna. Ogólne wrażenia... Momentami było nudno. Sporej części fabuły zapomniałem. Tenebris również, ale akurat jego to nie powinno dziwić, bo on ma poważne problemy z pamięcią, lol. Momentami się irytowałem (Arctica, Vox), a momentami nie... nie, nie podam przykładu. Chociaż... (brak Arctici, brak Voxa. I Taive'a.) Nadal to nie jest poziom Wn, bo nie ma tu Nero, który bez zabijania przeciwników i zachowując Kodeks Toa był o wiele ciekawszą i charyzmatyczną postacią niż Vox. Tak, we W niewoli również poruszono problem reguł przed wiekami spisa-- dobra, KODEKSU i, moim zdaniem, wypadło to lepiej. Aczkolwiek Kodeks był lepszy niż Początek Wędrówki i Podróż ku przeznaczeniu. Tak mi się zdaje, bo je też tylko trochę pamiętam :/ Podsumowując, jak Tenebris, by mieć jak najwięcej bajtów: Plusy: - Fabuła - Opisy walk - Wszechobecny "duch" Zaldiara, który jest cool - Mało Hikiry - Ogólny styl pisarza Minusy: - Arctica (standard). Abstrahując, Toa Lodu osiągnęła apogeum wpieniania mnie, dlatego teraz jej sinusoida zacznie spadać, na co wskazuje jej... przemiana? Tzn. mam nadzieję, że zacznie spadać. I, że potem nie wzrośnie z powrotem. - Vox (też standard). Aczkolwiek, liczę, że od tego momentu przestanie być taką piczką i bardziej się... ukierunkuje, zacznie przeć do przodu itd., znajdzie Zaldiara. - MOTOR EX MACHINA - KRYZYSY (tak, dużymi/wielkimi, jak kto woli literami) wewnętrzne postaci, strasznie irytujące - Niezbyt ciekawi złoczyńcy - Taive i... Droma, ftw Ogółem, fabuła i opisy ci wychodzą, ale postacie już nie :s Oprócz Nero. I Zaldiara. Trzeba również wynagrodzić twoją ciężką pracę, zatem mój werdykt wyniesie... 7/10. PS. Tene, dzięki, że nadal czekasz na Bp ;_; Akuumo 16:15, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) :Heh :/ Momentami było nudnawo? Cóż, bywa, teraz wiesz, co czułem, czytając Oko w oko :/ Co do twojego czepiania się postaci, to, well... Vox miał być ciotą. To było ZAMIERZONE. Jakby pokonał wszystkich przydupasów Taive'a i... cóż, Taive'a, to byłby OPkiem, jak Suvil/Navu/Florex/Ksarel/Vastatorus. A wszyscy wiemy że OPki są złe :l Co do Arctici, to, well... ssiesz, Tenego nie irytowała, co więcej! zaliczył ją na plus, a nawet dwa. Tylko ty masz problem z Taive'em, którego nie lubisz bo tak. Droma - heh, to było oczywiste, że będzie zły, no, a przynajmniej nie dobry. Skąd miał zwierciadło? Po prostu umiał je stworzyć. Jak? Normalnie, po prostu umiał, bo tak mi było wygodnie dla fabuły, a nie mam zamiaru zagłębiać się w historię jakiejś piętnastoplanowej postaci :/ :Oczywiście, że mogłem lepiej rozwinąć ten cały motyw z WEWNĘTRZNYMI ROZTERKAMI. Ale to, jak to zrobiłem mnie satysfakcjonuje. Nie w stu procentach, ale wystarczająco. No i nie jest już tak z dupy i do dupy jak w starej wersji, a to był mój główny cel. Zasadą ustanowioną przez Voxa było zabicie wroga :/ ULUBIENIEC GAWIEDZI Nero niby przestrzegał Kodeksu do końca, i wszyscy wiemy, jak skończył (i tak go pewnie nadal lubisz, ale heh). No i Vox przestał być już piczką, możesz się cieszyć :) Arctica tak samo. Ale ona pewnie i tak cię nie obchodzi. :Lecz mimo wszystko, dzięki za ocenę i wszelkie uwagi, wezmę je sobie do serca :) I też czekam na Bp :/ Voxovan 16:35, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) ::"Wyraziłeś swoją opinię? Ok, zhejtuję cię." Vox nie byłby OPkiem, bo 1) to niemożliwie, by tak wielka ciota była OPkiem 2) 3 z 4 przydupasów Taive'a to też cioty. Co do Arctici, patrząc z drugiej strony... to Tene ssie :| Tene nie ma problemu z Taive'em bo ma go w dupie, a mnie OBCHODZI TWOJA TWÓRCZOŚĆ :( Droma co najwyżej był eee trzecioplanową postacią >:/ Jak skończył Nero? Zostawił Arctice? Przekonał PG do zabicia Voxa? :| No, Arctica mnie obchodzi, bo OBCHODZI MNIE TWOJA TWÓRCZOŚĆ :( Akuumo 16:46, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Ale ja cię nie zhejtowałem :/ Po prostu wyraziłem swoją opinię na temat... twojej opinii. Ale naprawdę mi zależy na waszych opiniach i naprawdę biorę je do siebie :? Tak, pisałem to na serio. Voxovan 16:52, kwi 20, 2015 (UTC) Podpisze się pod Tene'm przy czym 8/10 --Zinnavyre 07:27, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Pewnie w jakimś stopniu powtórzę parę rzeczy po Tene i Kuumo, ale to nieuniknione. Fabuła była naprawdę przyzwoita, nie przeszkadzała mi w odbiorze. Momentami powiewało nudą i pewnie jakąś część dość szybko zapomnę, ale nie było tragedii. Po kolei, zaczynając od postaci pozytywnych: nasz protagonista nadal jest dla mnie po prostu mało interesujący. Chlanie wódy do niego nie pasuje (może przez to, że od Pw i Pkp odbieram Voxa bardziej jako "emo-nastolatka" niż "faceta z problemami"), wszelkie problemy emocjonalne wypadają raczej płytko. Co do Arctici, to przez większość czasu była mi obojętna - największym problemem było chyba to, że przez większość FFa była kreowana na samodzielną wojowniczkę, a na końcu i tak została dziewczyną do uratowania. Moje zdanie na temat Hikiry nie zmieniło się od Pkp. Elaine, tak samo jak ten od map z Pkp, jest tu tylko po to, żeby Vox czuł się winny. Czuć wszędzie obecność Zaldiara, który jak na razie jest punktem wspólnym większości bohaterów wszystkich FFów. Czas na przeciwników naszych bohaterów: Taive przez większość czasu wypadał całkiem nieźle - może za wyjątkiem momentu, w którym uwierzył, że Vox chce do niego dołączyć (po co to w ogóle było? Vox i tak mógłby użyć tego ataku dźwiękowego). Karanak to całkiem interesujący pomysł, przydałby mu się MOC. Spikorr też zrobił dobre wrażenie: brutal, buzdygan, temperament z Zakazu, wszystko na swoim miejscu. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, Soundrone kradnie większość scen, w których jest - zwłaszcza te, gdzie używa wcześniejszych wypowiedzi innych postaci, zamiast po prostu naśladować ich głos. Droma mało mnie interesował - zwierciadło psychotroniczne to dla mnie zbyt ciężki bullshit (nawet jak na Bio), a sama postać nie sprawiała wrażenia groźnej. Generalnie ta czwórka zrobiła na mnie dużo lepsze wrażenie, niż Vrex czy Bane z Pkp. Epilog zapowiadający przybycie Tuyet Tanith był ładnie napisany, jak najbardziej na plus. W całości najbardziej chyba przeszkadza mi powtarzający się motyw (o ironio) Kodeksu - większość postaci tłumaczy swoje punkty widzenia w ten czy inny sposób i naturalnym wydaje się (zwłaszcza przy wszechobecnym Zaldiarze), że Vox zdecyduje się podążać za Kodeksem. Zakończenie tego wątku lekko dla mnie odstawało, ale to raczej mały problem. Rozpoczęta znajomość Voxa i Arctici dotychczas słabo zwiastuje ich późniejszą więź, ale to się pewnie jeszcze zmieni. Poza tym dostajemy sporo informacji na temat przeszłości bohaterów i historii Artas Nui - również na plus. To chyba wszystko - ogólnie dość przyjemny FF, 8,5/10. Jak o czymś jeszcze sobie przypomnę, dopiszę. Kani--Nui 21:36, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) Kodeks jest lepszy niż Początek Wędrówki i Podróż ku przeznaczeniu. Arctica nie jest wcale taką złą postacią, a Taive jest interesującym czarnym charakterem (ale jego słudzy już nie). Fajnie poprowadzony wątek Kodeksu i odkrywania przeszłości Zaldiara. Walki nie są złe, a za całość będzie jakieś 9+/10 Zivo222 16:14, cze 23, 2015 (UTC)